Final Week
by ShoheiTakano
Summary: Yuri breaks his engagement with Wolfram and soon realizes what a big mistake it was to do so. Can he still have Wolfram by his side or is it all over for him? YUURAM XD...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is to a lot of my friends, most likely to those woh have helped me a lot!

Chapter 1: 7 days

They would spend their last week together at the Tachibana Inn. It was their last week since Yuri cancelled the engagement. Wolfram, although he was hurt, agreed since nothing would've happened. He was just fooling himself. So it happened, and as a sign of obedience to their outraged mothers, they had to spend one final week together.

_Yuri was happy and knew everything would go well._

_Wolfram on the other hand swore to forget about all that caused his suffering, about his affections towards the king, his useless engagement, about all the feelings which were never appreciated and everything about Yuri, to suppress the pain, and hopefully he was able to do it._

O.o

Yuri jumped onto the soft bed after unpacking his things. He breathed in the smell of the covers before sitting at the edge of the silky red sheets of the bed. Yuri frowned seeing Wolfram unpacking his bags. He was as gorgeous as he always was, with the familiar smirk but his eyes didn't seem to shine like it did, back then. "Wolfy?"

Wolfram looked at Yuri, faking a smile. "What's wrong Heika?"

"Why are you calling me that? Aren't you supposed to call me cheater or wimp or something as insulting?" Yuri giggled a bit at how unusual it sounded when the blonde called him His highness.

"Your Majesty, if you would please remember my position." Wolfram said in a reminding tone of voice.

"Oh… I forgot, I didn't mean to."

"Not to worry, I completely understand heika." The blonde simply stated before leaving the room. Usually he would watch the double-black intently so that he wouldn't be able to go flirting about, but now, he just left him like that.

He didn't enjoy being alone so he went out to find something to enlighten him. As he neared the pool area he saw Wolfram alone, sipping his coffee with a book in his hand, in one of the beach chairs. A bunch of girls came to him, all of them trying to get his attention. He tried to act calmly, occasionally getting a glimpse at Wolfram, hoping that his EX-fiancé was watching. To no avail, Wolfram didn't even look. Tired of being ignored Yuri approached Wolfram, who in turn looked up at him.

"What the heck are you trying to do?! You're not even giving me any attention!"

Wolfram closed the book, stood up and bowed down. "I apologize for my incapability of fulfilling your desires, it's just that I see no one who is out to harm you, your highness."

Yuri clenched his fists. It was getting hard for him to control his anger at the blonde for being so stubborn. He just couldn't admit but he knew that he couldn't tolerate the fact the way Wolfram seemed so cold to him. So he grabbed the blonde's shoulders and shook him violently. Wolfram pushed Yuri hard, until he almost fell to the floor.

"Why are you so cold to me, as if you don't even know me?!" Yuri shouted at the blonde prince.

Wolfram stared for a while before glaring dangerously at the Demon king.

"Forgive me but I feel the need to tell you. You are no longer an object of such concern for me. Yes you are my king but my only duty is to defend you from attacks and so but I have no other obligation towards you. And if you might have forgotten…" Wolfram lowered his voice.

"Forgotten what?"

"You broke the engagement and so you have no right to do this to me, for I am no longer your fiancé. And I will never be, for I don't deserve to be with an insensitive person like you."

And with that Wolfram walked away.

O.o

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Arigato minna-san desu! I'm happy that there are people who give time for this story and to all those who read this, thanks a lot!

Chapter 2: 7 days: NIGHT

Yuri was shocked and hurt by those last words. He never felt worse in his life, moreover, he didn't have any idea on why he felt that way. But there was one thing he knew, he wouldn't dare see Wolfram in his current state. He was afraid but he was also worried. So he planned to wait until the blonde was asleep, before he'd enter their room. In the mean time he wandered around, his mind still focused on the events which have just occurred.

0.0

hours later

Yuri opened the door as quietly as possible. He was really nervous and very much hopeful that Wolfram was already asleep. Luckily the blond was already in dreamland. So he crept slowly to the closet and changed into his pyjamas, before slipping under the covers. He gave one quick look at his ex-fiancé.

_…Don't we always sleep like this? How come he seems so far, even though he's right beside me_

And at that moment he couldn't move. He could only stare at the face of Wolfram. IT was as if there was an angel in front of him, so gentle, so beautiful. He couldn't stop himself, so he reached out a hand and caressed Wolfram's cheeks, taking care so as not to wake him up. He sighs and turns to the other side before falling asleep.

_A Dream_

_Yuri rubs his eyes __and finds himself in some dark place wherein he couldn't see anything. He tries to push around until he finds__ the door where he stumbles out __into what seemed to be arena. He tried to stand up again and that's when he heard clashing noises, along with two familiar yet unusual voices._

_He searched for the source of the noise and was surprised by what he saw just around the corner._

_"That was a good one! Try to improve that just a little bit __more,__ and you'l__l be on your way to being__ the best!" a brown haired child said happily._

_"__Oh stop making me dream impossible things! N__o matter how much I try, you're still the best at this b__ig brother__"__ a__nswered back by a younger blond who was most likely the younger brother of the other._

_They were practicing with wooden swords as Yuri could tell. Suddenly a hand came on his shoulder making him flinch. All three children's eyes were on him. A teenager with long black hair and the child with brown hair glared at him, unsheathing their swords as if trying to defend the little blond. _

_"Who are you, stranger? What have you come for? If you are after our brother then you must first deal with us!" the eldest child said._

_"I just got … I was accidentally… uh…" Yuri stuttered and this made the boys suspicious so they attack him, but just before they reach him, the youngest gets in the way._

_"__Yamete__kudasai__!" he shouts._

_"Wolfram this human might be after you!"_

_(Wolfram?!__ Wait then they must be __Conrart__ and __Gwendal__!) Yuri couldn't believe it._

_"He seems to be a good person without any wrongful intentions, so please understand that he shouldn't be treated this way. What if he was a guest?"_

_The two elder __siblings sheathed their swords and moved to the sides, their glares never leaving the double black. Wolfram on the other hand takes his hand and walks towards somewhere._

_"Your hands are very soft, Wolfram…" he said and the little boy looked up at him with a smile._

_"So is your heart Yu-chan!"__ Yuri turned his head to the side to hide his blush, luckily Wolfram didn't notice._

_(…Wait a second, how did he know… my name?)_

_And they paused in front of a glass door. Wolfram pulled Yuri in and everything turns black. Yuri gropes around looking for the little blond prince from earlier on._

_Suddenly there was a spotlight. And he was shocked to see a tied up Wolfram with wounds and scratches. And he was pleading someone to stop. He__ directed his gaze to where Wolfram was looking and there was a shadow holding a whip in his hand. The shadow raised the hand with the whip and…_

_"NO! STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" he himself couldn't hear his voice but he knew the shadow slowly looked at him and grinned. And he gaped in the horror._

_… The shadow was more visible… He knew very well who it was… after all who else would it __have__ been…_

_**"Why don't you tell that to yourself? After all, you and I **__**are**__** the same person."**_

_... It was Yuri himself …_

_To his horror the other Yuri raised his whip once more when suddenly spikes of solid ice trapped him like a cage and he was attacked by dragons of watery magic. And that's when he saw another blond –haired boy, with majestic blue eyes, his power emitted by his hand. And he knelt beside Wolfram placing his hand on the boy's cheek and at that moment a blue haze and all the wounds were gone in a second. He was a __mazoku__… _

_"__Wolfram, are you okay?" the boy asked with a smile._

_"Leo-chan you shouldn't be here! It's your practice for the __coronation today remember__?"_

_The other boy giggled. "True, but I'd rather miss the coronation than to be unable to spend time with my best friend…" Leo grinned at Yuri and a flash of blue surrounded the place._

_end of Dream_

Yuri jerked up off to the side of the bed. He was alone in the room. And it was already morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading! 

A/N 2: If ever you have questions about any part of the fics I make, feel free to ask me... 

To everyone who read and reviewed: **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! **Oh and yes Wolfram is going to be colder now! XD

To Too Lazy to Log In: Yes I have made Leo a part of this! XD I'll try to lengthen but it's hard especially with Final Fantasy stuffs in my head... 

To Midosaki-san: no the dream won't but someone will...

To Lethe Albion san: Yes I agree! Many are discontinued and it irritates me! TT 

O.O

Day 3: Morning

O.O

Yuri sighed and rubbed his bottom which was in pain since he fell on the hard floor. He tried to stand but he seemed to have lost most of his strength. 

"Here" a voice said and Yuri looked up.

"W-Who the heck are you!" Yuri's trembling voice almost screamed. He flinched and quickly moved back.

The boy in front of him smiled and giggled. "How mean! We just met last night and you've already forgotten me?!" 

"W-what the heck are you talking about?! I've never seen any floating bishounen personality ever in my wimpy and unusual life!"

"eh?" the boy just scratched the back of his head.

"Why is a ghost like you haunting me or trying to get rid of me or something?! I tell you, I didn't eat those delicious pancakes three years ago! Now leave me alone!" Yuri was acting completely like a child being bullied.

"Oh so you've forgotten?" the boy asked with a pout.

Yuri breathed deeply and summoned enough courage to look a little longer at the boy.

...And then it hit him...

"Leo"

Leo smiled brightly and danced around in a small circle. "Exactly!"

Then Leo paused and reached out a hand once more, which Yuri took gladly. He stood up.

"I'm sorry, I was surprised, I mean I never expected..."

"Don't worry, I knew you'd react that way." Leo was still smiling, same as Yuri.

"In any case I was wondering why you're here?"

"Ah that..." Leo placed his feet on the carpeted floor and walked over to the windows. 

"I want to stay and observe for a while." He said in an almost whispery voice. He looked back at Yuri with the same smile but this time Yuri noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"But how can you, I mean I don't even know if I could. Wolfram might think... might think that... I was cheating... on him." Yuri then remembered Wolfram didn't care about him anymore.

"Don't worry! I'm only heard, felt and seen by the people who I wish to make contact with!" he grinned.

"Then that's good!" Yuri smiled a little, quite unsure of his decision.

Then there was a grumbling noise and Leo laughed loudly. 

"You're stomach needs some charging!" 

"Ahaha... I guess so. Want to get some breakfast?"

Leo stared at him in a puzzled way and just followed when Yuri went into the elevator, a few doors away from the suite. On the opposite side, the one facing the entrance to the elevator was glass so a majestic view of the beach was to be seen.

Yuri was hummed a tune but he stopped when he noticed at how Leo was in a daze, staring at the vast blue ocean. Yuri gazed to where Leo was looking. There wasn't anything special until some sort of scene in faded background appeared to be playing in his mind.

O.O Flash back O.O

Two children were walking on the beach.

"Ne Leo-chan! Do we really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so Wolfram..." he said, trying to smile a bit.

Wolfram suddenly started sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go yet!" Wolfram burst into tears

"Why not?" 

"It's because I had so much fun today, and nowadays I rarely get the opportunity to spend time with you since you're always so busy with the preparations for the coronation!"

Leo giggled and patted the other boy on the head.

"Well then, as the future demon king, I swear to Shinou and all others that I Leo Pough will take Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld back here to make more sandcastles and to play in the water!" he made an oath.

"You promise?"

"Yes! Till death has not yet touched my toes or yours I shall not break this promise!"

And they marched happily on the sea shore.

O.O End of Flashback O.O

"Oi! Yuri!"

Yuri came back to his senses and was surprised. They were already at the ground floor.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping with your eyes open?!"

"I wasn't, I was just..."

"Say Leo, you're a mazoku right?"

"What made you say that?"

"Nothing really... just... "

"Your highness, who are you talking to?"

"Ah Wolfram! I was talking to..." he turned but Leo was gone.

O.O

TBC 


End file.
